


Times Have Changed

by veronicastar



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky is gay and Steve is Pan, Bucky is super chill, F/F, F/M, Family, Gay, IronStrange, M/M, Peter Parker is a trans man, Pietro and Bucky and Loki and Wade are BFFs, Pietro is a Drag Queen, Spideypool Family, There's Ellie Camacho, There's Kobik and she's the Stucky child, There's Peggy, Tony and Bucky are friends, Tony is a protective dad, Wanda is going to be pregnant, but it all ends well, mainly stucky, sometimes there's angst, stucky child, they're all happy, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicastar/pseuds/veronicastar
Summary: The avengers retired after the battle with Thanos, 'cause Tony thought it was too much and everyone agreed.They decided that it would be better to live all together, as a family.Bucky and Steve got married slightly after Pietro and Clint.It was all well, when suddenly a child came from nowhere , claiming that Bucky was her father.How will the avengers face the battle it is to raise a child?





	1. The confession

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy my loves! This is my first work here in ao3 and I hope you like this story <3  
> This fanfiction is also on Inkspired   
> Comment if you guys want me to keep writing about stucky or any other ships in the next chapters.

Steve POV's

I brought Mantis near us, and helped him stand up.

"Umm...Hi, weird alien thing..." He said, chuckling.

I felt my anxiety appear again, and tried to breathe without looking nervous.

"This is Mantis, and I wanted her help with something."

I took his flesh hand in mine, and stared at her.

"Mantis can feel what we feel, Buck." I smiled softly.

"Oh...Okay...Weird, but okay."

She put her hand in ours and immediately smiled wide.

"You... I feel such a strong love!"

He smiled at me nervously and looked at her.

"You love each other so much! I never felt something like this!..."

"Umm...Yes, he's my best friend..." He said.

"No...It's not this love. It's sexual love! You love each other like lovers!"

She kept on smiling and looking at us.

"MANTIS! COME ON! WE GOTTA GO!" I looked over at Quill, who was entering the ship.

She got out of her trance and ran after him.

"THANKS!" I yelled.

He sat on the ground again, and wiped the blood out of his mouth, smiling at me.

Wakanda was looking like hell, but we won.

Loki killed Thanos with the help of Wade and Nebula, the weird blue gal.

There was so much crying when they all came back from the soul stone...

I cried so hard when I hugged Bucky and Sam...

Pietro was back, just like Peter, who was carried by Wade to our ship.

"Really, Rogers? After all this time you come to me saying that you still love me?"

I sat beside him, taking off the top part of the suit.

"I'm sorry, okay? I couldn't just come at you like 'hey, I'm in love with you after almost 70 years!'"

"Yes.Yes, you could, you idiot. I spent nights doubting if you still loved me the way I loved you, fucking idiot. I spent night worrying about the 40s, if you fucking remembered what happened then." I saw tears coming non-stop from his eyes. "And you nedeed the help of a fucking alien to tell me that you still love me? I almost lost you forever,Steve. Do you thinks this is a little game?"

"I-"

"No. Now you'll listen to the fucking adult talking." He wiped his eyes with his sleevees and stared at me. "Me and you, your room tonight. We are going to talk this trough. You are going to tell me everything."

There was a moment of silence, and he stopped crying.

We both lied on the muddy ground and I felt his hand hold mine.

"If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?" He asked.

I kissed his bloddy knuckles and smiled.

"Without questioning, my love."

\-----------------------------------------------  
At night...

I was petting Luna, my cat when the door opened, revealing James.

He didn't say anything, just lied down in my bed and hugged me.

Luna jumped out of the bed and cuddled with Oscar, Bucky's dog.

I hugged him back and kept holding him.

We stayed like that for a while, engulfed in the silence of the night.

Tony was with Stephen, in the living room, making up for the time that they spent apart.

Thor was able to rebuild Asgard, and decreeted Loki as his queen.

Sam chose to stay with T'challa. They had a spark when they first met some time ago.

Bruce decided to take Natasha to a date, so they could talk about their relationship.

Peter had cramps, and Wade was helping him deal with the pain.

Wanda discovered she was pregnant, and was out to celebrate with Vision.

Clint and Pietro were sleeping already, since it was 1:30 AM.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I was so nervous and the worrying and anxiety from all this time suddenly made me break down."

"It's okay, I understand your perspective."

He rested his head in my chest and sighed.

"When did you know that you still loved me?"

"I guess that never changed, Bucky. I always knew I loved you, I just kept pushing that away when you got captured by Hydra. When I faced the Winter Soldier, and I knew that was you, the feeling of love came stronger, just like when I visited you in Wakanda."

"What makes me mad is the fact that I told you that I remembered everything, yet you didn't tell me you still loved me. I tried to give you a hint of what I was trying to say, punk."

I stroked his hair, and smiled.

"I know...Can we just start over, please? That's the most logical thing to do since we changed so much..."

He looked at me and smiled, sitting on the bed.

He held his hand out to me and smirked.

"Sergeant Bucky Barnes, super gay and would do anything for a certain blonde captain dumbass."

"Steve Rogers or Captain dumbass, would do anything to marry a certain good looking sergeant." I shaked his hand and he giggled.

I pulled him closer and kissed him, caressing his arm.

He kissed back, smiling, and held my hand.

When we broke the kiss, he gave me a peck on the cheek and kissed my hands.

"Why don't we go downstairs and I make us some milk with vanilla extract and honey? I remember you used to love it." He asked.

"I would love to."  
\------------------------------------------------  
Some months later... (AN:PLZ listen to Rude while reading this part.)

Bucky POV's

Pietro and the guys helped me to organize the proposal.

I got the ring, I look hot, Tony invited our friends, even Thor and Loki.

Don't sweat it out, Barnes. You're gonna do just fine.

"You're sure he's gonna say yes?"

"Of course, baby... He loves you." Pietro finished my hairstyle and smiled at me.

"I'm just super nervous." No...I can't do this.

He sat in front of me and took my hand in his.

"What are you nervous about? Do you think he doesn not want to spend his life next to the prettiest hoe I know?" He smiled.

I laughed, and he caressed my cheek.

"Hey...He loves you more than anything, grandpa. You can do this, my love. You are such a strong man."

Pietro had body glitter in his stubble, and wore a glittery long blue dress.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Pietro." I hugged him and he caressed my back.

"I love you too, cutie."

We walked into the car, and there were my guardian angels.

Loki wore a dark green dress and black High Heels, with his hair in a braid, he had black nail polish in his nails and a dark lipstick.

Wade wore a black suit with red high heels and no mask.

He grew even more used to abandon his mask.

Tony decided that the car had to be a limousine. Always so exaggerated...

Natasha wore a red dress with golden high heels and a black purse.

Wanda didn't come with us, as she wanted to stay home while in the pregnancy. Vision also stayed with her, helping her on anything she needed.

Stevie was in the other car with the other men.

Tony and Stephen already were engaged, Tony had proposed in Stephen's birthday.

It was very cute, and they cried a lot too.

"Hey...You okay?" Nat asked caressing my hand.

"Yeah...Just...Nervous, that's all."

"You're gonna do fine, grandpa." Wade nodded at me.

I want this to be great.

Come on Barnes, get yourself together.

He's totally going to say yes.

\--------------------------------------  
(AN again: Plz listen to Parov Stelar - All Night here)

The music was playing, Stark had put some 40s music remixed with Electronic music.

Steve looked so pretty and hot...I wish I could rip off those clothes...

The spider kid came with us, after insisting a lot, and he was talking to Wade, his boyfriend.

He was drinking non-alcoholic drinks, and playing with the game machines in the bar. They wanted an Playstation 4, I believe.

I felt Steve bump his shoulder in mine and looked at him.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"Going to Wakanda or Asgard on our Vacation, silly."

"Oh...Um...Yeah! Why not? The two of them look good to me."

I checked my pocket and there still was the ring.

I blinked to Tony, and he got up, going to the stage.

Pietro and Clint were taking a bunch of selfies with different cute filters, and I smiled.

Their relationship is so adorable.

"Is this thing on? Hello? One, two, three..." I laughed at Tony, who smiled and adjusted his tie.

"Hi...Thanks for everybody who came here today, because we are celebrating something that's about to happen."

There were a lot of Stark's friends who came, since he reserved this place for us.

Steve got up and signed for me to get up too.

He pulled me to the center of the dance floor and got on one knee.

What?

Wait...What the fuck is he doing?

"James Buchanan Barnes..."

I looked over at Tony, who smiled at me.

"My best friend, the love of my life... We had our ups and downs in our life together. I remember we used to plan our wedding when we were younger."

A lot of peolpe looked at us.

"Well...A lot younger if I may say so." He laughed.

I smiled and wiped some tears I didn't even know were forming in my eyes.

"I love you with all my heart, and even though we try to stay away from each other, something pulls us to one another again. There's a japanese legend that a soldier told me once about a red string that's tied to your finger and your soulmate's finger and that's what keeps people together. I believe you are at the end of my red string, Sergeant."

He pulled a little box out of his pocket and I kept on crying.

"Would you give me the honor of not pulling this string anymore and being at my side forever? Will you marry me, soldier?"

I smiled at him and wiped the tears of my face.

"I would if there wasn't a little tiny problem."

His smile faded, and I pulled my little box from the pocket and opening it, revealing the little ring.

"Why do you have to be ahead of everything, punk?" I smiled.

I saw tears forming in his eyes and he stood up.

"I'll say yes if you say yes too, baby." I said.

"Do you really have to ask me the answer?

"YEEEEEES! WE WON THE PLAYSTATION 4! YEEEEEES!" Wade yelled, hugging Peter and picking him up.

We all laughed and Steve grabbed me by the waist, kissing me.

I kissed back and wiped the tears out of his face.

We put on our rings and he hugged me, kissing my forehead.

"I love you so much, Baby Doll..."

I love this nickname...


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter tells us how the wedding and the party after it went.  
> Spolier: It went adorably <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy everyone <3  
> Soooo...I just wanted to clarify some stuff first:  
> 1\. The X-Men are here.  
> 2\. Laura/X-23 is 4 years old.  
> 3\. Peter is in a relationship with Wade even though he's underage. BUT, Tony said he could only have sex when he grows older to the age of 18. Wade does respect that, cause he loves Peter dearly.

Bucky POV’s

This is day.

I can’t believe this is really happening.

“Barnes? Are you ready?” I heard Mr. Lensherr talking to me.

After 70 years I’m again in this outfit.

Steve insisted that we wore our army outfits for our wedding.

Sharon and her wife Maria helped us with the decorations, and the church was beautiful.

Yet, I’m nervous and don’t know if I can do this without breaking down.

“Mr. Lensherr, when you got married to professor Xavier, did you get nervous too?”

Erik Lensherr agreed to be the one who’ll take me to Steve. He’s the father of Lorna, Pietro and Wanda, and the closest person I know would help us with that.

He came to me, and fixed my medals, smiling softly at me.

“Of course I did, son. Marriage is something complicated. It has its ups and downs, a lot of downs, believe me. But I’m sure you and Mr. Rogers love each other completely and have been together the most devastating moments in your lives.”

“I know…Its just that…We’re making things official now, you know… And it kind of scares me that it’s not the simplicity we used to have. Now, everyone will know what’s going to happen between us.”

“It’s going to be okay. Your love for each other won’t change.”

I remember Kobik used to tell me that if I loved Steve so much, I should marry him.

“Look at you.” We turned to the mirror. “I see a confident, strong, beautiful man, who’s about to make the best choice he’s ever made…Oh, and there’s you too there.” He laughed.

We both laughed and we hugged each other. 

“Thank you for being the father I never had, Mr. Lensherr. I am eternally grateful for having you in my life.”

“I’ll always be there for you, son.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve POV’s

Oh Lord...

There he comes…He still looks amazing in the suit…Beautiful…

Don’t freak out, Rogers.

“I told myself I wasn’t going to cry…But this is so beautiful…” Pietro was almost crying, holding Barton’s hand. 

Laura, Logan’s daughter was talking to Peter and Wade, which sat beside Tony and Stephen, who were crying even though they were trying to hold back the tears.

The X-Men were here, all of them.

Natasha was smiling widely, holding Banner’s hand.

Mr. Lensherr shook my hand and left Bucky in front of me, to seat beside his husband.  
Oh My God…

I looked at Bucky, who greeted me.

“Captain…” He smiled softly.

“Sergeant.” I smirked.

I’m going to die right here, right now…

I waited so much for this day…

He held my hand and we looked over at the priest, who cleaned his throat.

“In this day…We are here, united to celebrate the union between Sergeant James Barnes and Captain Steve Rogers…”

The priest performed our wedding ceremony, and it was beautiful.

I was admiring all of Bucky’s facial features, the way his hair was up in an decorated bun, with pearl hair clips…The way he looked amazing, just like the way I remembered at the 40s. 

Laura came to us, holding the rings with a serious and cautious face.

“Thank you, sweetie.” I said.

We exchanged rings and he started to get emotional.

“So be it. You can now kiss the groom…”

I wiped his tears and he smiled adorably.

We shared a simple kiss, and hugged each other.

“I love you more than everything.” He said.

“I love you so much, Baby doll…”  
\----------------------------------------------------  
(AN: Listen to Perfect, by Ed Sheeran)

The party was simple, just the people we invited and some others.

“Congratulations on your marriage, Captain. You deserve to be happy and in love.” Sharon hugged us and put her gift on the table.

We decided to make an escape so that we could be alone for a minute.

The night was beautiful, and we sat on the cushion at the large balcony.

“You know that may sound cliché, but you look absolutely stunning tonight.” I said.

“Wow…Very subtle as always, Rogers…” He laughed.

He took a sip from his drink and smiled at me.

“Your Ma would be so proud of the man you became…” He said, stroking my hair.

“No, Baby… She would be proud of the men we became.” I kissed his knuckles.

“Ready to grow old with me, soldier?” He settled the drink in the table and moved closer to me.

“Its my only desire.” I moved him to my lap and hugged his waist.

“Getting eager, captain?”

“I am getting hit by your beauty, darling.”

He rolled his eyes and bent over, kissing me.

I felt his hands on my chest, and smiled in the kiss.

“I love you…” He said, deepening the kiss.

Oh well…

Okay…What am I supposed to do next?

The only thing I know is that this is really good.

I held his hands and smiled.

We kept on making out and giggling since we were so happy and we didn’t know how to do that right.

We heard footsteps and someone clear their throat.

Bucky hid his face on the creek of my neck.

Maybe he is tipsy…

He kept on laughing and I kissed his neck.

“Aren’t you guys coming back to the party?” It was Natasha.

“Um…Yeah…Just a minute.”

“There are a lot of people waiting, lovebirds.”

“M’kay…”

She went back to the party and he chuckled.

“You’re definitely tipsy…”

“No, I’m not…”

“Yes you are, Doll. You are happier than normally.” 

“Can’t I be happy at my wedding?” He smirked.

“Yeah yeah… Let’s just go back to the party, kitten.”

“New nickname? I like it. I just wish I could hear it on our bed tonight.”

I blushed and he laughed.

I wish I wasn’t a virgin…I wish I knew how sex works.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lot of the people went home already and we were relaxing at the living room.

“How does it feel to be married?” Wanda asked us.

“Not that different…It’s just official now.” I said.

“I thought I would never say this, but… congratulations on your marriage.” Tony smiled a little, and Stephen pecked his cheek.

“I’m a bit sad we don’t get a honeymoon… But…You know, that’s what you get for being a hero.” He said.

They remained silent, and Bucky chuckled.

“Why are you looking at us like that?”

“I didn’t give you my wedding gift.” T’Challa started.

“You don’t have to give us anything, King. You already gave me everything I could ask for by fixing me.”

“No, that was Shuri’s gift. My gift is already at the door waiting for you.”

I looked at Bucky, who seemed as confused as me.

“What do you mean?”

“Wade is taking you to a month lasting honeymoon on the Caribbean Islands.”

Oh My God…

I never had a vacation in my life.

“But we didn’t even pack our-”

“No worries, Rogers. Wanda and I packed everything you will need.” Natasha smiled at me.

\---------X-----------------------  
Bucky POV’s

We were so surprised!

Finally we have time for ourselves.

I smiled and hugged him.

“Congratulations on your wedding. Petey Baby was crying so much, he told me he wanted our wedding to be just like yours.” Wade said.

“And you didn’t cry, huh?” I said, joking.

“Of course I cried, grandpa. You are one of my best friends.”

“I love you too.”

Nothing much changed, actually.

What Mr. Lensherr told me is really true.

I’m much more chill now.

Now, I have to focus on our night together.

The thing is: Steve’s still a virgin.

I don’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing.

I mean, I’ll be his first.

Yet it will be awkward.

We were on the jet and I felt him hug me.

“Finally we’ll have a long time for each other.” He said, kissing my forehead.

He’s actually too innocent…

I don’t know if I can handle that…

“What are you thinking about, huh?” He asked.

“Nothin’…Just…Nah…Forget it. I have to focus on my vacation.”

“That’s it, babe.”  
\--------------X---------------  
The flight wasn’t too long, and we kept talking about the old times.

As we got in the room, we remained silent.

“Steve…”

He looked at me nervously.

“Steve…You…Don’t know anything about sex, do ya?

“No…I…don’t…”

I sat in the bed, and he took his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry…I was just…I was too embarrassed to look it up on the internet…I don’t know anything about sex and this gets to me…”

“Hey…” I hugged him tight. “It’s okay…I knew it already…”

I held his hands, and smiled at him.

“I can teach you about that…” I said, kissing his forehead.

I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

I sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“That’s it…Now…You just…Do what you feel like doing…” I felt my face blush.

Why the fuck am I blushing?

I shouldn’t be blushing. I mean… I’m a fucking adult…

He smiled and rubbed my back.

“I know Nat told you to cut your hair…” He said.

“Y-Yeah…”

I closed my eyes for a moment and felt his chest against mine.

I felt his lips on my neck and…God…It felt like heaven…

“I love you just the way you are…” He whispered in my ear.

I scratched his back softly while he showered me with kisses.

He looked up at me and smiled.

“Can we…Um…Take your arm off?...Tonight I just…Want the whole you…”

I felt my face warm, and nodded.

He carefully took out the prosthetic arm, and I looked away.

“You know you don’t need to be ashamed of yourself…” He said.

He’s so innocent… 

I kissed his forehead, and we were engulfed by the sound of silence, with the gentle touches of our lips together.

I felt his hand slide to my thighs and shivered.

“Stee…”

“Too soon, Kitten?”

“No…It’s…” I giggled. “Perfect…”

He laid me down, and started unbuttoning my shirt carefully, smiling softly.

“A-Are you okay? I…I mean…Do I stop or…” He stuttered. 

“You’re just…Perfect…And…Please keep going or I’ll do it myself.”

I closed my eyes, and kissed his neck.

“I love you so much…” He said.

He threw my shirt to the ground and smiled.

“What should I do now?” He asked, concerned.

“Do what the fuck do you want with me…” I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him deeply.

He shivered in front of me and spread my legs, smiling between kisses.

I felt his hand unbuckle my belt and slide it off my pants.

“Stevie…” I moaned softly.

He caressed my thighs and smiled at me.

“If I may… I never thought you would look so…Pretty under me…”

“You’re seriously going to drive me crazy…” I said.

I felt his hands under my boxer and sighed.

“Stev-…” He cut me off.

“Don’t say a word, beautiful.”

I felt his hand caress my boner and I suddenly went to heaven.  
“Ready to make it official , Baby Doll?” He whispered in my ear.

“Oh, fuck…”


	3. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where babies are born and love is in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> How are u?  
> I'm good <3  
> I hope u enjoy this chapter <3

Steve POV’s

I woke up as I felt soft touches on my chest and smiled.

“Cap is awake only after 8 AM, what a miracle!” He said, resting his head in my chest.

“There was a reason. I wouldn’t leave my husband alone in bed, especially in our honeymoon.”

“Hmm…Say that again…” I felt him smile.

“Say what?” I kissed his forehead.

“The H word.”

I remember the times when we couldn’t even hold hands, it would cause problems.

People thought being gay was a disease back then.

Sometimes, people from the LGBT community would be arrested or sent to asylums.

Being with him now is a victory, it’s being free.

“You…Are…My… Husband.” I whispered.

“I love you so much…” He kissed my lips and I smiled.

“Can we stay in bed the whole day? I’m so tired…” He asked.

“Order room service for food?” I pecked his neck.

“Who’s gonna pay for it though? I brought no money.” I kissed his chest.

“Stark, I suppose.” He ran his fingers through my hair. 

“Him and Mister Wizard are going to get married soon. I’m happy for them.” He chuckled. “Tony caught the bouquet yesterday.”

“Why are we talking about them when we could be doing another really interesting thing, doll?” I asked, smiling.

“What’s your idea, Rogers?”

“Let’s say it’s not for children.” I laughed, kissing him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Author POV’s

Meanwhile, the avengers were in the hospital, waiting for Wanda to finally give birth to the twins.

They decided not to tell the news to Steve and Bucky, not wanting to disturb their honeymoon.

Natasha was abruptly worried about her best friend, checking the clock every now and then.

“It’s okay, Nat. It’s all going to be well.” Bruce gave her the tiny coffee cup, smiling weakly.

She was shaking nervously, being hugged by the scientist.

“Here, take a sip, dear.” He helped her, rubbing her back.

“I-It’s the first time this happens to me. A-And I want it to go well, Bruce.”

“Nothing’s gonna go wrong.”

Professor Xavier and Erik were playing chess on the floor, it helped Erik to focus on another thing than his grandchildren.

Clint and Pietro were at the mall, shopping for clothes for babies.

Pietro had already cried a lot, he was just so happy he could not help it.

Peter fell asleep in Wade’s lap, being held close by his boyfriend, they were at the hospital for far too long now.

Stephen sat down with Tony, who spent almost 100$ on coffee to cope with his anxiety attack.

He held his fiancé’s hand all the time, almost choking on his own saliva while drinking in such hurry.

“Calm down, Tony. You don’t want to get a stomachache, do you?”

They were at Stephen’s old hospital, and a lot of people stopped to greet them.

Suddenly, a doctor came in the hallway, causing every Avenger to look at him.

“They’re mutants!”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve POV’s

We lied down in the sand, and I lowered my sunglasses.

Earlier, he helped a baby turtle which was lying on her back.

He always loved animals and helping them, even if they were poisonous.

I remember when we went camping back in the 40s and he found an injured snake and helped it.

He got bit by it but said it was worth it.

He took a sip of his water and smiled.

“You are so pale you’re like a vampire.” He told me.

Tony reserved an entire beach for us only.

He’s so exaggerated…

“I missed this so much…” He sighed.

“Me too…”

We were relaxing, sunbathing, and he hugged me close.

“Do you think I would be a pretty mermaid?”

“Yes, you would be the prettiest mermaid, Buck.” I chuckled.

“And my tail would be black and gold…”

“Mhm…” I caressed his hair.

“And I would seduce you with my beauty…”

“I thought you already did that!” I glared at him and smiled.

“Subtle as always, Rogers…”

“What can I say, Barnes? I am a natural charmer…” I smirked.

“Ha! Do I need to remind you all the times ladies dumped you?”

“But that was just cause I was small and weird! Now ladies love me.”

I felt a little punch in my stomach and he stared at me.

“Listen here, never ever say that you were weird or ugly, cause even then I loved you with all of my heart. The serum never changed that.” He said, sternly.

“Roger that.”

“Good.” He smirked. “And about the ‘ladies’ part, well…Too bad for them. You are mine now.” He pecked my lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

The sun is so strong It’s hurting me.

“How about we go back inside? You know I don’t really like the sun.”

“I have an even better idea: we come back at night. I bet it’s amazingly beautiful.”

“And romantic…”

“You’re such a sap, captain…” He giggled.

“Only for you, my love.” 

I kissed his lips and he smiled, intertwining our hands.

This feels like a dream…So much more than I could’ve asked for.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author POV’s

Pietro was back with his husband, with a ton of shopping bags and stuff for babies.

Vision was crying, holding the tiny creature in his arms.

“I…I can’t believe this tiny person is someone I originated…”

Thomas had silver hair like his uncle, while William had raven hair.

The two of them looked pretty much the same, except for their hair and eye color.

“And…They’re mutants.” Wanda said, folding the onesies neatly and yawning.

“It’s a matter of time before we discover their powers. I remember Charles and I learning about yours when you were three.”

“Although I believe little Thomas here will be quite the same as Pietro.” Charles kissed the baby’s cheek and smiled fondly at the little boy.

All of the avengers were at the large room, the closest to the young mom were Natasha and Vision.

“Don’t you guys think we should tell Captain Rogers and Mr. White Wolf?” Peter bit off another chocolate piece and reclined on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Nah…We don’t wanna disturb them.” Tony said, staring at the newborns. “They love children, let’s make this a surprise for them.”

“Okay then…” 

Then the day passed.

People going and coming from Wanda’s room.

They brought food, gifts for the babies and the new mom, and some of them, like Scott brought other children to see the newborns.

Cassie was amazed by the little boys and couldn’t stop smiling when she saw them.

Charles and Erik cried a lot, cause they knew they would be grandparents now.

Their mom left Erik with the kids, which caused Charles to raise them with his new boyfriend, their father.

Wanda, Lorna and Pietro always refused to call the woman mom, and seen Charles as their second dad.

Erik was proud of the new two little mutants. Always thought they were superior to humans.

Vision was anxious about being a father, yet he knew he had the older couple’s help.

The night fell and the avengers went home.

Only Erik and Charles stayed with the young couple.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bucky POV’s

“I told you it was amazingly beautiful.” I said, playing with the water.

The starry night sky makes everything prettier.

“When would we even think of a scene like this?” He said.

“I think this is the best moment of our lives…” I smiled, looking at the sky.

The seaweeds glow in the dark, and he looks amazed.

I felt him grab my arm and pull me to his chest and hold me close.

“I want to take pictures of this, so we can make an photo album with these moments.”

“Hmm…It looks like something you would do.”

“I love you, James. I want to grow old with you.”

“I love you, Steve. ’Til the end of the line.”


	4. The stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers were already back home, and Steve and Bucky were still on their honeymoon.  
> Suddenly, it all changes when someone crashes in like a fireball...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYY!!!  
> I'm back you pretty ass people <3  
> And I missed you guys a lot <3  
> I hope you like this one <3

Sometime after the children were born, Wanda was already home, getting help from all the Avengers.

Steve and Bucky still were at the island, enjoying their honeymoon all alone.

But one morning, it all suddenly changed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve’s POV’s

I was making us some pancakes when I heard his phone ringing.

“I got it!” He said, picking it up.

He’s always so smiley and adorable…

I dropped the whisked eggs into the frying pan and smiled.

A big breakfast for my love…

“What do you mean?” He sounded so worried…

I wonder what’s going on…

I turned off the stove and looked at him.

He was holding back tears and looked shocked.

“W-We’re com-ing…” He said, grasping for air.

He simply dropped the phone on the sofa and ran to our room. 

What the hell did he hear?

“Babe?” I ran after him. “What’s going on, baby?”

He started dressing up and started packing our things.

“Our ride home will be here soon.” He did everything so fast, while sobbing.

The fuck is going on?

“Bucky…What’s the matter?” I grabbed his hands and made him stare into my eyes for a moment.

He was so lost and feeling so much guilt…

“I…I have a… I have a daughter, Steve.” He said, between hiccups.

He let go of my hands and started crying even more.

I don’t understand…

He dated Natasha before me… Do they have a child I didn’t know about?

Was he cheating on me with a woman?

“I swear I can explain… Just… Not now.”

“I don’t get it, Bucky… You told me Natasha couldn’t bear a child…”

“It’s an alien…An alien I love with all my heart. An alien I will protect at all costs…”

No... I trust him…

He wouldn’t cheat on me like this, he wouldn’t.

I know he loves me with all of his heart…

I know he does…

But still...There's a foster child in this and they're claiming to be his.

He finished packing our things and tied his hair into a knot.

Dried his tears and kissed my lips, warmly, then my forehead.

“I swear I’m not lying and you’ll understand everything soon.”

I felt a tear rush down my cheek and stared at him.

“I trust you, Bucky. Even this seems crazy, I trust you.”

“I love you, Steve…” We hugged for a second. “Now go get dressed.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We arrived at the Avengers’ Facility and he was deadly nervous.

We had already dropped our things on our bedroom and we went to see the girl.

Tears wouldn’t stop coming from his eyes and he squeezed my hand.

“She would not stop calling you. Even if she recognized Clint and Wade, she wanted you.” Maria said, smiling weakly.

“I missed her so much…” He sobbed. “Yet, I can’t wait for you to meet her…” 

I was still nervous about the fact that he had a daughter and he never told me about her.

I mean, he’s my husband. Shouldn’t he tell me everything?

We shouldn’t have secrets… Especially one like this. 

We got to the last floor, where the child was with Wade and Peter.

Once the elevator door opened, he covered his mouth with his hands and walked over to her, crying.

She was very pale and looked very young.

Dressed in pants and a yellow shirt, very dirty.

“Buckaroo…” She started crying also.

“My little soldier…”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bucky’s POV’s

I felt my knees getting weak, and knelt in front of her.

She let go of Wade’s hand, who was also crying, and stared at me.

I felt like I was finally complete, together with the people I love.

I missed her so much…

“You abandoned me…” She said, crying.

I would never…

“No.. My little girl… I could never abandon you, Kobik…”

“You left me with the others and never came back…”

And I blame myself every day for that.

“I was trying to save you…To give you a chance to live and be happy with no wars…I sacrificed myself for all of you…” I pushed back a strand of her white hair and smiled weakly.   
“I missed you like you were a piece of my heart, princess…” I sniffled. 

I missed these pretty eyes so much… Her cute voice…

She started crying even more and fell on my arms, clutching on me.

“It’s okay, my baby… No one can separate us now… We are a family, Kobik… And I will never ever let you go again. Never. I love you, tiny soldier.”

“To the moon and back?” She asked, staring at me.

“To all of the moons existent in the universe and back, munchkin.” I kissed her cheek.

She smiled weakly, and sniffled, resting her head in my metal shoulder.

I picked her up, and got on my feet, rocking her gently, soothing her.

I missed this so much…

And even though she’s not my actual daughter, even though she simply exists beyond the human comprehension of how to conceive a child, she’s my child at heart. 

And I will always protect her and love her no matter what

“It’s over now, okay? No more wars, no more nightmares, just the Avengers Family.”

“Who are those?” She asked.

“You don’t remember?” She shook her head and I smiled. “Well…At least you remember Stevie?”

I used to tell her stories of when we were younger, so that she could sleep.

She knows I always loved him, and she wanted to meet him for a very long time.

I called Steve closer and she stared at him.

“Hi…Um…I’m Steve Rogers.” He said, smiling weakly.

She kept on staring at him and giggled.

“He’s pretty…” She told me.

Steve and her blushed, while I laughed.

“You are very pretty too, little one.” He told her.

“Are you Captain America?” She asked, curiously.

“I used to be, yes. Now I’m retired. Now, Captain America is a Mexican girl.”

“What’s a Mexican?”

“How about we answer all of your questions over breakfast? We didn’t even have time to eat before she came in like a fireball.” Peter and Wade asked.

“I’m starving Mr. White Wolf! Can we please have breakfast?” Peter yawned and whined.

“White Wolf? I prefer Buckaroo!” She said, resting her head on my shoulder.

“Of course you do, Little soldier.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back in our room, we sat in our bed and I started talking.

“She’s not mine. To begin with, she’s an alien and doesn’t have any parents as she is the little pieces of the Tesseract bonded into a little girl.”

I stared at his eyes and saw a tear roll through his cheek.

“Wha-“

He hugged me and started crying.

“I’m sorry I thought you cheated on me…I’m sorry I didn’t trust you enough to be relieved…I’m-“

“Hey…” I lifted his face so he could look at me. “I would be worried about all of this if I were you.”

“I just…-“ A hiccup. “I just love you so much…And I would never want to lose you…”

“Its okay, Stevie… You know you are the only one I love.” I ran my fingers through his hair and he smiled weakly.

We held each other for a while so that he would calm down, before lying down together.

“Why did you never tell me about her? I would’ve understood.”

I did what I do best: push my feelings away.

“I had a team before coming back. A team on the space, Steve. We were the Thunderbolts. Yet one time I let the bad guys take me again, sacrificing myself to save them, especially Kobik.”  
I started crying, and he dried one of my tears with his thumb. “Still, I missed her so much that I started trying to forget her to lessen the pain. That’s all.”

“Hey!” We heard a voice calling us. “I’m hungry, Buckaroo!”

“We’re coming, baby!” I told her, smiling weakly.

“Wanna know something? I’ve always dreamt about a family with you…Maybe Kobik is our kick start…”

I love this man so much…

“You are unbelievable, you know that?” I kissed him and smiled, caressing his cheek.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve’s POV’s

“So your name is Kobik, you’re four, you are made of the Tesseract’s pieces and you have great superpowers beyond human comprehension?” Tony asked, curious.

“That’s correct, mister.” She said, taking a bite of her pre-cut pancakes.

“Interesting…”

“Still she’s my child and she’s too young to be a hero.” Bucky said.

“Keep calm there, mama bear, I will just do some tests to see if she’s not sick nor contaminated.”

We were all having breakfast together, while we were getting to know Kobik better and she was getting to know us better.

“Who makes the pancakes here?” She asked, eating happily.

“I do. Do you like them?” I answered, smiling.

I think I’m a pretty good cook and the children I know like my food…

“Yup Yup! Much better than the ones Bucky would cook! His ones always ended up burnt!” We laughed and he rolled his eyes.

“Very funny, little soldier…Very funny.” He took a bite of his pancake and squeezed my hand, smiling a bit.


End file.
